Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep
by Rosie Swan
Summary: Megatron is after someone. Someone very important to the nations. The very person who keeps them all from fading into nothing.  Two OCs, no Sam Witwicky. Just the Transformers and the Nations.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime and his team of Autobots rolled into their hangar of Diego Garcia military base. A blond man in a bomber jacket was waiting for them, standing on the platform that raised the humans to eye level with the massive robots. He had a goofy grin on his face, despite the situation he was there for. "So are these the robots my boss told me about?" he asked Major Lennox.

Major Lennox did not have an opportunity to respond, for the truck with a paint job that man secretly loved began to transform before his eyes. After about a minute, there was a massive alien robot was standing in front of him. His eyes widened. "SWEET! This is awesome! I can't wait to see Arthur's face when I tell him about this! Ha! Tony would love to meet you guys someday! I think Kiku would enjoy this too, because this is right up his alley!" he said happily.

The robot gave him a look, and then looked at Major Lennox, who shrugged. "I was told he was the foreign representative to some world conference thing and the President sent him to retrieve information from you. No idea who he is, or why he's so young." He said, while the man was oblivious.

The robot sighed, and looked at the man. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, from the Planet Cybertron. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr.…"

"I'm Alfred Jones, hero extraordinaire. Just call me Al though. You sound like Artie when you call me Mr. Jones." He laughed. "So, I heard from my boss that there were more attacks from the… Deceptions? Is that what they're called? Anyway, it's obvious that they're looking for something. Did you figure out what they're after?" he said, his expression turning serious.

"The Decepticon in Paris-"

"Paris? So Francis has seen them?"

"Francis?"

"Representative for France, Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy." Al clarified.

"Ah. The Decepticon in Paris told us what they were after. He said it was a girl, by the name of Victoria Jameson."

Al paled. "The Jameson line." He muttered, his voice trembled, showing that name meant something to him. And he was afraid.

"He also had a few images in his memory that showed up after we had him incapacitated. We apparently scrambled his brain, which made him show them to us." He looked at a table, and projected three pictures next to each other. A blond man with glasses and longer hair than Alfred's holding a bear, and two men who looked almost exactly alike, with auburn hair and curls that defied gravity."

As if he wasn't pale enough, he paled even more and staggered backward. "Mattie, Veniziano, Romano." He muttered again, shaking. The soldiers quickly grabbed a chair for him, and sat him down in it.

He turned to Major Lennox. "I need to use a computer. Now. I need to send an email, and I don't have my iPhone on me."

Sergeant Epps spoke up. "I have a laptop." He said, and pulled up his email, then his address book. The address book did not have names. It had countries. He started scrolling through and clicking the countries. In the end, he had England, Canada, France, Germany, Japan, Russia, China, Italy, Prussia (where was this? They all wondered.), Spain, and some random guy named Romano.

The subject line read "URGENT! EMERGENCY! NOT A JOKE!"

Hey guys!

Dude, we have a serious problem on our hands. A problem that involves us all, as nations. I'm calling an emergency meeting, and sending some choppers to pick you guys up. And I have a warning. Don't trust any vehicle that doesn't have a person step out and get you. A real person. Make sure to touch them and make sure they're not holographs. I'll explain when you get here. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. I'm talking to you, England.

Germany, Spain, France, make sure you keep Italy, Romano, and Canada close. They're in the greatest danger. Don't be afraid though, I have a special team that can protect us all.

America (THE HERO!)

"I need three choppers to go to the capital buildings of London, Paris, Madrid, Tokyo, Berlin, Moscow, Quebec, and Beijing. One should go to Paris, Quebec, and Madrid. You should pick up two in Madrid, one of which is this man," he pointed to the third picture, "and in Quebec you'll get this man." He pointed to the first picture. "And here are all of their pictures for reference." He pulled out an envelope and fished out four pictures from them. "Another chopper should go to Tokyo, Moscow, and Beijing. There is no precious cargo there, but here are their pictures for reference as well." He fished out more pictures from the envelope and handed them out. "In Berlin, you'll pick up three men. The last man here," he pointed to the middle picture, "should be there. And then in London is one man. And here are pictures. Sorry, I doodled on Artie's during a meeting while he was talking because he bored me." He laughed, and handed over the pictures. The soldiers looked at it. The man had huge eyebrows (and it was debatable as to if they were a doodle or not), and devil horns, and his eyes were all white. He also had a doodle below his face of a body, which had nothing but an apron and a bow tie on. It was an odd, and scary picture. "And do NOT show this to him under any circumstances, he'll kill me."

As the soldiers dispersed to their choppers with their assignments, Al turned to Optimus. "By the way, nice paint job. Very heroic." He smiled his goofy smile, and walked away.

**Inspiration came from the fact that there are no crossovers with this. The only one that's there is a big mash up, instead of a straight on HetaliaxTransformers. Even though you know this would be totally freakin awesome and it should have happened already. And the title is from Prelude 12/21 by AFI. You'll understand why I chose this title for it in the next few chapters.**

**So, I went to camp last week, and I sat up every night and spent my rest hour writing this fanfic. So it's pretty much close to done. Don't worry, my tentmates didn't complain haha. They slept perfectly fine, as did I.  
>Victoria is an OC of mine, and I probably will recycle her. She's 19, and she has her own little story as well. She'll make her appearance in the next chapter.<strong>

** Speaking of, this chapter was actually supposed to be longer. But I got lazy and decided to make the next part the second chapter. I promise you, these chapters will most likely be longer after this.**

** So what is Megatron's devious plan? What is going to happen to the nations? Who is this Victoria Jameson and what does she mean to the nations? Will everyone get there safely? Is it sad that I'm going to the White House in July and hoping to meet Alfred Jones? Find out in the next chapter of "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep"!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be joking." Another blond man, with the thickest eyebrows the world had ever seen (literally), snapped, even though he was pale as a sheet with fear.

America had shown everyone the pictures, which made Canada even paler than he was, and the Italians had screamed. "Protect me you bastard!" Romano had yelled to Spain, while Italy just hid behind Germany.

"I wish I was, England." America sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me the Jamesons had immigrated to your nation?" England shouted. "I could've dragged their asses back, and we wouldn't have to worry about all this mess!"

"I didn't know that they had!" America glared.

"How could you not have known? You should know the names of each and every one of your citizens!"

"That's creepy, bro! I don't stalk my citizens like you do!"

"ENOUGH!" Germany snapped. "Fighting over it won't protect the Jameson girl, or Canada or Italy and Romano! We obviously have a problem on our hands, and we need to work out a plan to solve it. I say our strongest fighters go to her house and take her here before these Decepticons get to her. That means Japan, Russia, my brother, and I will go."

"Someone forgot about America! I should come because I'M THE HERO!"

"Fine, you can come, only because you know the way around your nation. I don't have time to argue with you."

"Germany! Please don't leave me alone like this!" Veniziano screamed, latching onto Germany's arm.

"Italy! I don't have time for this! Stay here with your brother, where you'll be safe!"

"No! England is scary, especially when he fights with Big Brother France! And Romano doesn't like me! And these American soldiers freak me out, they seem so serious! And even worse, they don't have pasta here!"

"Italy, it'll be fine! Big Brother Spain is here, and I promise Romano won't hurt you! You'll be just fine, and so will Germany." Spain smiled cheerfully.

"Stupid Spain, giving my twerp of a brother false hope." Romano muttered as Italy let go of Germany.

England, serious as always, sighed. "Go on then. Be quick." He said, and the others nodded.

The fighting group left the premises by helicopter, bound for Seattle.

Victoria Jameson had woken up early that morning. She dressed for work in a swishy black skirt and a white blouse, and pulled black boots on underneath. After looking in a mirror and running a brush through her silky auburn curls, she looked at her boyfriend, still sleeping, and smiled at his peaceful face. She walked over to the bed and kissed his cheek, then retreated into the apartment's small kitchen to surprise him with breakfast.

She was beating the eggs for an omelet when there was a scratching noise at the door. It was more like a scratch and a metallic shrieking combined, combing against the metal door like nails on a chalkboard, hurting her ears. Someone- or something- was trying to get in.

Victoria set the bowl and whisk down on the counter, and then went into the living room to the oversized coffee table. It was one of few things Victoria was bent on when she moved in with Flint, who thought it was tacky, claiming that the heavy and oversized table was an heirloom. Flint protested some, but she won.

But the heirloom thing was a lie. She knelt down, and opened the bottom, revealing a selection of weapons. She picked up a garter with a small handgun and a knife, and slid it on her leg.

Victoria slowly and cautiously moved toward the door, ready to reach under her skirt and grab the gun if necessary, and opened the door.

Victoria had always told Flint Aldric that he slept like a rock. Even if a tornado went through the apartment, he wouldn't have noticed if he was sleeping.

It did not surprise him to find the bed next to him empty. Sometimes Victoria would get up early and make breakfast, and often they would wake up at about the same time. He smiled at the thought of a delicious breakfast, and sniffed the air, trying to identify what was cooking. However, he smelled nothing.

Okay, maybe she had gotten up a little bit too early, and hadn't started breakfast yet. He got up, and pulled on a black button down shirt and jeans. He ran a hand through his dark brown, almost black hair, and went to the living room.

To put it lightly, the state of the living room scared the crap out of him. It was in shambles. The front door was hanging from its hinges, and bullet holes were all over the place, and there was broken glass everywhere from a few shattered plates, glasses, and picture frames. The couch was ripped open, revealing stuffing and springs. The TV was broken in half, and the bottom of Victoria's coffee table was open, revealing a stash of weapons that only an arms dealer would have. There was blood on the floor.

Worried, he went into the kitchen to see if Victoria was there, and to assess the damage.

There were two weird things in the kitchen. One was a bowl of eggs on the counter with a whisk poking out of it. So she was making breakfast. But something had happened, and she had disappeared after tearing through the living room.

The second was a toaster oven.

Victoria had been raised to never own a toaster oven. One of her mother's childhood homes had burned down because of a toaster oven, and she had been taught that toaster ovens were a fire hazard. She had insisted on getting rid of his toaster oven when she moved in. There were pretty much two things she was stubborn as a mule on: that damn coffee table and the toaster oven.

But where did this toaster oven come from?

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Flint grabbed the butcher knife, worried that the person who took Victoria was back for him, and jumped out.

There were six men at the door, all armed. The man in front frowned, and spoke with a thick German accent. "Oh no, we are too late."

As soon as he said this, the toaster oven sprang to life, transforming into a small robot. It jumped on Flint, and the men started shooting at it. It fell to the ground, dead.

Flint looked at the men who just saved his life from the kitchen appliance that Victoria considered as a fire hazard. "Guess Victoria was right." He said, looking at the robotic mess in front of him, "Toaster ovens are dangerous."

**True story, actually. My mom's house burned down cuz of a toaster oven, and now we don't have a toaster oven. Nuff said.**

**So, yeah. I don't really have any notes on this chapter. That was pretty much it. So yeah, next on my list is Second Bell of my LMS story. That's gonna take awhile. _**


	3. Chapter 3

When Flint was led into the Diego Garcia military base after a long helicopter ride with the men from the apartment who saved his life from an evil toaster oven, a blond man with thick eyebrows and a British accent took one look at him and snapped at the man in the bomber jacket "That's not Victoria you git!"

"I know it isn't. When we got to the apartment, this guy was obviously looking for her, he was holding a butcher knife, the place was in shambles, there was blood on the floor, and he was attacked by a toaster oven. So I, as the hero, shot the toaster oven off of him, and thinking that he was a highly suspicious character, grabbed him and used my super heroic strength to stop him from fighting us off as we dragged him to the helicopter."

Flint sighed. "I didn't hurt Victoria. And that guy has it all wrong."

Another blond came up, this one with a beard and longer hair with a French accent. "Ah, of course he didn't. It is those disgusting robots who want her. I'm guessing that it was the toaster oven that attacked her."

"He was holding a butcher knife! It was obvious that he attacked her, and had hidden the body somewhere!"

"Did you look for a body? Did you notice that we haven't faded yet?" The British man snapped.

"I would never hurt Victoria!" Flint yelled over everyone.

"Then why were you holding a butcher knife?" The bomber jacket guy asked.

"Because I thought that the person that hurt her had come back, and I was going to attack him and get information out of him! But no, it was these guys, who, after getting that stupid toaster oven off of me, grabbed me and stuck me in the helicopter after tying me up and slapping duck tape on my mouth, and then this tall guy with the scarf had a pipe over my head and if I moved, he grinned evilly and said that if I kept moving, he would smash the pipe on my head! A pipe! And then, they not so gently yanked the duct tape off of my mouth, and then I get yelled at by strangers who talk about fading and accuse me of killing or kidnapping my girlfriend! My boss is going to kill me because I'm not at work, my girlfriend has disappeared, and she's most likely hurt or dying or dead or something, and I have not freaking idea of what's going on! So if someone here would be kind enough to explain who you are and what the fuck is going on, I might be more willing to cooperate!"

One of the men who kidnapped him, the one who said that they were too late, sighed after about a minute of silence. "He's right. He's had a rough morning and he's disoriented. It's best that we sit him down and explain what happened, or at least what we think happened, and why it happened."

"Yes, I agree with Germany." The British man said.

_Germany? Is that a nickname or something?_ He thought as a soldier gave him a chair. "Thanks." He said calmly, and sat down.

The French guy spoke again. "Before we tell you anything, you need to tell us who you are and what you were doing at that apartment!"

"My name is Flint Aldric. I live at that apartment with Victoria, who's my girlfriend, and we've lived together for the past two years or so. I woke up this morning to find the bed next to me empty, and figured she had gotten up early to make breakfast, like she did sometimes. So I got up, got dressed, and went into the living room to find the place a mess. Then I went into the kitchen to look at the damage, and found a bowl of eggs (showing she did start to make breakfast, but was interrupted), and a toaster oven. Then these guys showed up, and the toaster oven transformed into some robot thing, and attacked me. These guys saved my life by shooting it, and then they shoved me into a helicopter and brought me here. Now it's your turn."

The men (there were about a dozen of them) all muttered amongst themselves, trying to figure out who would best explain it.

It was the British man who told the tale. "Long ago, about when life was created, an angel came and placed a charm on the earth, saying that every time a country was established, a personification of that country would be created as well. The angel then left a child on Earth, a boy named Adrian, to keep those nations alive. Adrian took the name Jameson, and wed, and had one son. The son grew up and wed as well, and he also produced a son. Every Jameson in history has had a son, no matter what. And it's always been one son."

"If it's always been one son per Jameson, how is Victoria a girl? And how does she have a sister?"

"The sister is a half sister. Her sister's father died while her mother was still pregnant, and she met Victoria's father, they wed, she had the child, and then produced Victoria."

"And what happens when a girl comes into the line?"

"She is said to have great power and is said to bestow great wealth and prosperity to the nation she was born in."

The bomber jacket guy muttered under his breath. "Hasn't worked so far, with all of this crappy economy…"

"Shut up, you git! I'm not finished yet!" the British man snapped, then looked at Flint.

"So… the person who kidnapped her wanted her for the power she had?"

"Yes."

"And how would he get to that power? And did she know about this power?"

"I'm not sure if she knew, but he needs one of us to get to it for him. We're all in danger, but a recent… incident showed three possible nations he was after."

"And how do you fall into all of this? All of you?"

"You remember those personifications he told you about earlier?" Bomber Jacket asked. Flint nodded. "That's us!"

Flint sighed. "If that's the case, I'm guessing that the person who kidnapped her wanted to take over the world."

"Exactly."

"But you are partially wrong." A deep voice with almost a metallic edge said. Flint turned around to see a massive, blue and red robot behind him. He was then thankful for the fact that he was sitting, because he would've fallen over otherwise. The robot continued. "It is not a human who kidnapped your mate Victoria."

"What do you mean not a human?"

"It was a Decepticon who kidnapped her. It was another one who attacked you."

"Are you a Decepticon?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be standing here. I am an Autobot. I fight for good, and the Decepticons fight for evil."

"Are Decepticons robots like you?"

"Yes."

"Which of these guys built you?"

"None of them. I am from the planet Cybertron."

The British man behind him muttered something along the lines of "Of course he's from another planet and he lives in America. Any alien life form is America's friend. Stupid Tony and his awful mouth…"

Bomber Jacket heard this, walked over to the British man, and smacked him upside the head. "Don't insult Tony! He's awesome, like me!"

"So pretty much what's going on here is: angel chick creates country personifications, leaves a kid here to keep them all alive, they make a long line that stretches throughout history of all guys, then Victoria is born, and she has a big bunch of power and she's supposed to be a nation's good luck charm, and somewhere in all of this, alien robots come, and then they kidnap Victoria for that power to take over the world. Am I missing anything?"

"No, I don't think so." The British man said.

"So we need a plan to save the world and Victoria. But before we think this out, can I at least get your names and stuff?"

Bomber Jacket came forward. "I'm America, that guy who explained this all to you is England, and then we have Russia, Germany, Japan, Canada, France, Italy, Spain, Romano, Prussia, and China." He said, and pointed to each one as they were introduced.

"Hold on, what countries are Prussia and Romano?"

"Stupid human! I'm the southern half of Italy! My stupid twerp of a brother, Veniziano, is the northern half." Romano snapped.

"Be nice, Romano." Spain scolded.

"And I'm the totally awesome East Germany!" the albino man, Prussia, said.

"My name is Optimus Prime. My team of Autobots consists of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Skids, and Mudflap." He said, gesturing to each car as he said their names. They all honked a hello.

"And in case you didn't hear it the first time, I'm Flint Aldric. Nice to meet you."

At that moment, however, a large beast charged into the hangar, followed by a small army of RC cars. The cars jumped up and transformed into mini robots, and started charging at the platform as the massive robot beast charged at Optimus.

As the larger robots fought each other, the miniature ones climbed the stairs onto the platform. The soldiers who were up there, as well as the nations themselves, and Flint, armed with a gun he had snagged from the armory of the coffee table, started firing and fighting the onslaught of toy cars.

"If I ever have kids, I am never letting them have any remote control cars!" Flint yelled, shooting a car that had tried to jump on him.

The fighting, however, was a distraction for an ATV to come into the base, transform, and climb up the stairs. He snuck up behind one of the chosen targets, a redheaded boy with a large curl, and grabbed him before he could scream. The ATV lifted the boy, and booked it down the stairs.

Germany noticed the robot running off with a crying Italy over its shoulder. "Italy!" he yelled.

The RCs all turned on him as he started trying to go down the stairs. The beast jumped off of Optimus as the ATV ran out the door, Italy in tow, and ran out as well. The RCs laid off of the nations as well, and rolled out of the hangar as well, leaving the nations disoriented and silent.

Germany started running out down the stairs. "Italy!" he cried, then tripped, and fell the rest of the way down.

Romano and Spain joined him as he pulled himself off of the ground. "We have to go get him!"

"We need a plan first." England said.

But Germany wouldn't listen. He ran to the door, and looked out. He saw nothing. The robots have disappeared. "Tonight." He said. "Tonight we go after them."

**Okay, you know how I said in another story (my Hetaoni one) that I would do a bouncy ball between two walls thing about updating (meaning LMS-Transformers-Hetaoni-Transformers-LMS and so on)? Well, scratch it. I'll update based on what I feel like writing at that moment in time. However, this does NOT mean that LMS will not get updated. I have friends asking for more. It just takes longer to write because I have to figure out good things to happen to them, plus there are 50+ characters to write, and it's hard. Cut me some slack. Good writing takes time.**

**So. Back to this chapter. Well, I know the angel story isn't entirely true. It hasn't actually been explained how they came to be at all. So, I pulled some crap out of my butt and that is what is produced. So pretty much, if the way I explained it earlier confused you, an angel came to earth, and for some reason, created the personifications. The angel left a baby boy on earth to keep them all from fading. He grew up, got married, and had one son. That son grew up, got married, and had one son. This continued throughout history until Victoria was born. Her future is unknown. And did you catch my little political joke? America grumbling about how things haven't really worked with the whole good luck charm thing? Yeah, I need to think that over and tie in how it hasn't worked yet into the story. I fail. Haha.**

**And this chapter was kinda told in Flint's POV. Hence why America is referenced as Bomber Jacket and stuff like that.**

**Did I suck? Did I rock? I don't know if you don't R&R please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria was now a bloody mess after the fight with an ATV and a toaster oven. She had then been taken to an old warehouse, and put in a concrete room, alone, and chained to a wall. The position made her think of Jesus on the cross, even though she wasn't that much of a believer. But her current position made her pray to God she would get out alive and see Flint, even if it would be for the last time.

But for now, she was exhausted, and in pain. She had no idea where she was, or why she was there. She had no idea how a toaster oven and an ATV had attacked her. She was injured, with a gash on one arm, and a bullet in the other, and her ribs were hurting like hell. Possibly fractured, or even broken, just from being thrown into a wall.

The door that was parallel to her face, the only door in, was metal and had a barred window at the bottom that looked out into the hallway where her prison was attached to. It let in the only light, even though she couldn't see out of it. For hours though, she hung on the wall like art, just staring at the light, praying for someone to come.

Time trickled by, slow and lonely. She couldn't say anything to herself; there was no point, nothing to say. She couldn't do much of anything. Victoria wished she could try to escape with the knife in her garter that felt heavy on her thigh. The weigh of her body was heavy on her wrists as well, which, that and the chains, were holding her.

After what felt like an eternity, her prayers were answered by crying down the hall, which was joined by footsteps.

The door swung open, and she looked up to see the ATV dragging in a red head with a curl that defied gravity, who was wailing and crying and begging to be let go, and crying for Germany. She didn't quite understand why though.

The ATV chained the guy to the wall in a sitting position (lucky bastard), then looked at her. "The master will see you shortly." He said, and left the room, the door slamming shut behind him, and clicking into a locked position.

She looked at the silhouette of the guy. "I see you're in the same mess I'm in." she said.

The guy paused in his crying. When he was dragged in, he didn't appear injured, which showed he obviously didn't put up much of a fight. He nodded, and said "I'm Italy."

_Italy? What? _She thought, and said "I'm Victoria."

"Victoria Jameson." He finished.

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

**WAH! It's too short! Normally I would NEVER make a chapter this short. NEVER. I promise you, this will be the shortest chapter I will ever in a million years write. The next chapter will be much longer, I swear!**

** So, Victoria has returned! As you can clearly see, she is alive, but she's a mess. And she's hanging on the wall. Lovely. She also has no idea what the heck is going on, so the whole Italy thing is confusing to her. So yeah. My author's note is boring you, isn't it? So I'm going to shut my trap and start the next chapter. Adieu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it at least made some sense. If you thought about it. Victoria learned that she was trapped in her prison with the personification of Italy, who was a complete coward and hadn't stopped crying since he was captured, even to explain what the heck was going on. Apparently there were personifications of all of the countries. There was also a very minor detail that the nations were around BECAUSE OF HER. Minor detail her dad had failed to mention that would've been wonderful to know.

Italy had also mentioned that Germany would come and save him, and Flint would be there too, to save her. _So the robots left him alone. Thank God._ she thought, sighing in relief.

"Italy, do you know what 'master' these guys are reporting to?" she had asked.

He shook his head in the dark. "No, I didn't see anything on my way in. They covered my eyes."

_That's completely unhelpful. But whatever these things are reporting to, it's not going to be pretty._ she thought.

"But his name is... Megatron? I think that was what the giant robot in America's base said." he continued.

"You mean there are more of them? What are they doing in a military base?"

"They said that these guys were called Decepticons, and that they were really mean and scary. But the ones in America's base were friendly and nice! They said they would come and help rescue you! That means that they're going to help rescue me too, along with England and Fratello and Big Brother France and Big Brother Spain and Japan and America and Prussia and everyone!" he said happily. For the first time since he had been here, he had stopped crying.

"Wait, the armies are coming? I don't want to start World War III!"

"No! The other personifications!" he corrected.

"Oh. Wow I fail." she laughed slightly. "You said Prussia was coming. Where is that? It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where I've heard it from."

"It's East Germany! He's Germany's big brother!"

"Ah, okay."

There was a few minutes of silence, and then she could hear soft snoring, meaning the Italian had fallen asleep, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

She could try to escape. She had a knife that she could possibly pick the locks with. But even if she did manage to wake Italy up, there was no guarantee that he could reach the knife on her thigh, with the chains holding him back and all. He also must've been exhausted from all of the crying he had been doing, and guilt would nibble at her if she woke him up. She had no choice but to hang there, waiting for rescue. Victoria sighed, and prayed that the nations and the friendly giant robots would keep Flint safe as night overcame the sky.

The Autobots had driven the eleven remaining nations, and Flint, to the old warehouse where Megatron had been hiding to enact their plan of rescue. It was now the dead of night, and Flint sat in silence as the nations he was told to ride with in Bumblebee (the yellow Camaro), Prussia, France, and Spain, made a bunch of perverted dirty jokes among each other. He sighed, feeling awkward, and then they looked at him.

"So how did you meet Mademoiselle Victoria, mon ami?" France asked.

"Oh, it was at a funeral."

"Oh! How tragic! Whose funeral?"

"It was for my brother and her half sister. They were dating, and they died in a car accident one night about five years ago. We got to talking, and eventually I asked her out on a date. We kept dating, and then broke up because I was leaving for college, then somehow we wound up at the same college, because I deliberately didn't tell her which college I was going to. I didn't want to get in the way of whatever bright future she had. I figured that if we were meant to be together we would meet again. We started dating again, and we have been ever since. It really wasn't all that exciting, really."

"Ah. You've been dating for a long time, have you not?"

"Yeah. Problem is, she's about three years younger than I am. She's still in college, while I've already graduated. I don't want to ask her to marry me until she's close to graduating."

"Ah! You're hoping to ask her to marry you! How romantic!" the French man exclaimed happily.

"Someone's getting laid that night." Prussia said, and laughed along with Spain. Flint merely blushed.

"Have you done it together yet?" France asked.

Flint turned even redder. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ah! So you have!" Spain said before France could comment.

"I never said that!"

"You didn't deny it either, man." Prussia said.

"Was it wonderful? Every time I have, it has been truly amazing." France said dreamily.

Flint said a quiet "Yes," and looked out the window.

"Hahaha! We got it out of him!" Spain laughed as they pulled in.

As everyone got out of their cars, England looked at Flint's face and said. "Oh dear. The frog didn't grope you, did he?"

France glared. "Of course I didn't! The boy is distress from the fact that his love has been kidnapped by evil robots!"

"That and you forced my sex life out of me." Flint muttered.

As this was all happening, Germany got out of Optimus. "You know what to do." He said. Optimus blinked his headlights in response, and the Autobots drove away in response, leaving the rescue team alone.

They approached the building quietly, and pulled out a few grappling hooks. They swung them up and hooked them on the edge of the roof, and started the climb up.

When they reached the top, everyone looked around. It was America who found the skylight. "Over here!" he whispered, and, treading carefully, they made their way to the skylight and looked down.

The skylight dropped into the center of the room. There were two planes laying idle, surrounded by old boxes and stuff. They were facing in the opposite direction from the skylight. America smiled. "Just a couple of planes. We could've walked in if we wanted to. This is easy." He started to walk back to the ropes to climb down and waltz in as if he owned the place. Which, technically speaking, he did, but let's not go into that.

England stopped him. "You git, those could be Decepticons! We must take caution instead of walking in there as if it's your own home!" he hissed.

"Sheesh, always trying to think in the box." America pouted, sticking his tongue out at England as the rest of the world continued the plan.

Germany and Flint had put harnesses on before leaving the base to come to the warehouse. They hooked a rope to each harness, and opened the window, and the nations lowered the pair down to the ground. After reaching the ground, they unhooked themselves, and snuck to a hallway where they wouldn't be seen.

Once hidden by the hallway, Germany relaxed a little, and then looked down it. There were a few doors, but one appeared to metal.

"See that door?" he whispered.

Flint nodded. "It has to be them."

Victoria heard footsteps. They didn't sound like robot footsteps, and were too rushed to be the robot that was coming to bring them to the "master." She looked at Italy, still asleep. "Italy! Wake up! Someone's coming!" she hissed.

Italy shot up, and listened. "Yes, those are Germany's boots!" he smiled at her.

"Victoria?" a familiar voice said.

"Flint!" she said, her voice filled with relief.

"Italy?" A thickly accented voice said as well.

"Germany!" Italy cried.

The door unlocked, and the two men looked in. Flint smiled to see his beautiful girlfriend alive, but it disappeared quickly as he gazed at her current state, hung on the wall. He ran to her. "I'm here." He said softly to comfort her, stroking the cheek that didn't have a cut across it. She smiled, leaning into his touch. "Let's get you out of here. Germany? Where's the lock picking kit?" he asked.

"Uh… oh no." Germany said, embarrassed.

"Please tell me you didn't forget it."

"I was in a rush!" he snapped.

Victoria sighed. "There's a thigh sheath on my leg with a knife in it. That should work."

Flint blushed, and lifted her skirt just high enough to reveal the strap. He took the knife and let her skirts fall as he jammed the small blade into the lock. After a couple of minutes, the cuff that was attached to the chain, wrapped around her wrist, was open, and he started on the other one. This one was done faster. "Easy," he said, catching her as she fell from the shackles. He lowered her to the ground, and slid the knife to Germany, who started on Italy's chains. "I'll carry you. You can't walk like this." He continued.

Victoria looked up at him. "No, I'm fine. I'll walk." She said, and started to pick herself up off of the ground. However, this made the pain in her sides from the injured ribs act up. She groaned, and put one hand on her side while keeping one hand on the ground. The one hand wasn't strong enough to bear her weight, and she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Victoria…" Flint said, picking up her head and laying it on his lap. "Denial just makes me worry about you more. I'm carrying you, like it or not." He scooped her up, and braced himself against a wall as he pulled himself up.

Italy was standing on his own, and was smiling. Germany was as stoic as ever. "Let's go." He said gruffly.

The rest of the nations were dangling the rope from the ceiling, waiting for Germany and Flint to return with Italy and Victoria. They weren't doing much, just chatting, or sitting, or sleeping. Because they weren't paying attention, they didn't notice one of the planes start to transform.

It changed into a giant robot, maybe slightly bigger than Optimus, and it looked up at the nations on the ceiling. "Parasites." It spat, and started to fly up. It shot through the roof of the warehouse, startling the nations, who then drew weapons to try and attack it. It merely smiled evilly, and swept them all off of their feet with its hands, swiping them down the skylight and to the ground of the warehouse.

While everyone was trying to get up, it jumped to the ground and the RC car robots from before came out of nowhere and grabbed them all. "Ah, so we have a rescue team to retrieve my little tools." It smirked, and then summoned the ATV who kidnapped Italy. "Why don't you go get them right now?" it asked after the ATV transformed. It nodded, and disappeared down a hallway.

The large robot looked at the world. "Now, you have a front row seat to watch the show." It smiled.

"How did you escape?" a voice said from the doorway. Everyone who was standing whirled around to see the ATV from before. Italy screamed and hid behind Germany, who put himself in a defensive position in front of Italy anyway. Victoria got off of Flint, and stood in front of him, drawing her knife and placing herself in a protective stance as well.

"Victoria…" Flint started, but stopped when Victoria looked over her shoulder, and smiled.

"I'm fine." She said, and turned back to the ATV, who was changing its hands into a blade.

It lunged at Victoria first, who parried the blow with her knife. It turned into a dance between her and the ATV for a few minutes, until Germany jumped in with his whip and started whipping it. Its other hand changed into a blade, and it started fighting with two hands, one per person.

However, Victoria, in her current state, was weak and tired, and the ATV found its way under her defenses and slashed its blade across her chest. She staggered backwards a bit, and collapsed.

"Victoria!" Flint cried as the ATV came at him next. He snatched the blade from her limp hand, and parried blows as well as he could.

Germany continued to whip at the ATV, and eventually, the ATV, annoyed, sliced it in half. Germany looked at the piece of whip on the ground, and at the piece in his hand, dropped it, and tackled it. It threw him off and into a wall, where he hit his head and groaned slightly.

He was angry now. First it cut his whip in half and now it's thrown him into a wall. He got up with a look of rage, and tackled it again, yanking its head off. The body fell to the ground, and he dropped the head. "We must get out of here, now!" he said quickly.

Flint scooped Victoria off of the ground, and followed Germany and Italy out of the cell, down the hall, and into the warehouse, only to discover that the ATV was the least of their problems.

**Uh oh! Bad juju! And I totally made up for the last chapter, which was ridiculously short. I'm still sorry! So, in the next couple chapters, some major stuff will happen that changes everything. I'm already planning. It's gonna be quite a wild ride.**

**Okay, let's see, what major things need clarification… *scrolls through document***

**I've raised the rating because of the Bad Friends Trio. My original draft had none of the BFT action, and it made me sad. It needed a little bit of them. So, for perverted humor, this is now T.**

**And Germany is OOC. Yeah, it had to happen because I wanted to make Flint semi uncomfortable. Hahaha.**

**So yeah, I'm done blabbering now. I'm going to upload and write the next chapter.**

**OH! On another note: I have a little oneshot crossover thingy coming soon. I just need to get FF to let me pick the category things because when I tried to upload earlier, the category thing wasn't working. I'm gonna try again. Hahaha.**

**R&R please~! :D**


End file.
